koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samurai Warriors 4
Trailers 『戦国無双４』 プロモーションムービー 第１弾|Trailer 1 『戦国無双４』 プロモーションムービー第２弾|Trailer 2 『戦国無双４』 プロモーションムービー第３弾 システム編|Trailer 3 (1/2) 『戦国無双４』 プロモーションムービー第３弾 ドラマ編|Trailer 3 (2/2) ;Returning Cut + Chronicle 2nd + New Character(s) Play Demos 『戦国無双４』 石川五右衛門|Goemon Ishikawa play demo 『戦国無双４』 宮本武蔵|Musashi Miyamoto play demo 『戦国無双４』 佐々木小次郎|Kojirō Sasaki play demo 『戦国無双４』 藤堂高虎|Takatora Tōdō play demo 『戦国無双４』 井伊直虎|Naotora Ii play demo 『戦国無双４』 柳生宗矩|Munenori Yagyū play demo 『戦国無双４』 真田信之|Nobuyuki Sanada play demo 『戦国無双４』 大谷吉継|Yoshitsugu Ōtani play demo 『戦国無双４』 松永久秀|Hisahide Matsunaga play demo 『戦国無双４』 片倉小十郎|Kojūrō Katakura play demo 『戦国無双４』 上杉景勝|Kagekatsu Uesugi play demo 『戦国無双４』 小早川隆景|Takakage Kobayakawa play demo 『戦国無双４』 小少将|Koshōshō‎‎ play demo 『戦国無双４』 島津豊久|Toyohisa Shimazu play demo 『戦国無双４』　早川殿|Lady Hayakawa play demo For more videos, please click here. Western Release I know they had said on twitter that its something They would like to do, but it makes me nervous that they actually retracted it afterwards. I really do hope we get this game. Ixbran (talk) 08:18, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Koinuma answered on an affirmative European release on his his Twitter so that's something? Sake neko (talk) 15:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Ahh, thats nice to know. I live in the US, but still confirmation about the game being released in the EU means a likely NA release as well. Can you link me too this tweet? Is it worth mentioning in the game article it self? Ixbran (talk) 10:07, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for delayed reply. Took awhile to find the replies again. Koinuma's responses regarding overseas localization written in English: 1, 2, 3, 4. :As for mentioning it on the page, no. He flip-flops with the USA release and only gave a solid affirmative reply for Europe. Even then, he doesn't specify with a precise date for either. It could still be under NDA since Koinuma gave the same polite answer he would give for prying Japanese tweets, "Please wait." Just wait for an actual news announcement from overseas Koei. Sake neko (talk) 16:59, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Character popularity poll I actually care a lot about this poll but might as well give the same extension as the previous ones. Choose three of your favorite playable Sengoku Musou characters for the vote to count. The poll includes everyone, including the newer characters in the fourth title. For me, it's a very hard to narrow to a top three for this series since I like everyone. So if I were just going vote for myself, I would vote for the characters I like which I know won't get a lot of votes. That would be Kenshin/Shingen (either one), Katsuie and Yoshihiro/Goemon (either one). Sake neko (talk) 15:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :My choice would be Goemon, Kojūrō, and Toyohisa. And once more, thanks for sharing your chance to vote with us. Humble Novice (talk) 20:54, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::For me its Kojirō, Oichi, and Takamaru. Ixbran (talk) 03:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Takamaru is obviously Nintendo's character so he's not on the list.Sake neko (talk) 07:24, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::True, but you did say 'everyone' was listed, lol. I was just being hopeful he might be there. Since hes not, how about Kojirō, Oichi, and Mitsunari. Ixbran (talk) 09:41, April 27, 2014 (UTC) So what should the vote be? Decide on the final three. Cut off date is May 7 (JST), but I want to turn the vote in on May 4~5 (PST) at the latest. Sake neko (talk) 17:13, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :How about this one. Since you both have Goemon as one of your top three options, we go with him as one of them. Then maybe Kojirō, and possibly a female character we can mutually agree on? of the available females my favorites have always been Oichi, Kunoichi, No, and Aya. And of the new females, I say I like Koshosho more than Hayakawa. Ixbran (talk) 22:08, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :How does Goemon, Kojiro, and Koshosho sound? Humble, Neko, would both y'all be alright with that? Ixbran (talk) 03:07, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I've got no preferences or comments to offer. Sake neko (talk) 03:43, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure, I have no problem with those choices. Humble Novice (talk) 09:02, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Since I saw no changes or back tracking to the discussion since then, I submitted the vote as Goemon, Kojiro and Koshosho. As a bonus, this is what I got to see for submitting it. It basically translates as "Thanks for voting!" I'm guessing it's Goemon since he was the first chronological character I chose. This wasn't given to us the last few votes (just a simple text message confirming submission) so it's nice to see. Wonder how this will turn out. Sake neko (talk) 22:03, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :I hope at least one of them scores into the top ten. Thank you for voting on our behalf Sake! Ixbran (talk) 00:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC)